


Eyes dark, lips parted

by captainhurricane



Series: sky's the limit [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, cosplayer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The boys take an intimate step in their relationship.





	Eyes dark, lips parted

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that I'm a cis woman so if the thought of me writing trans content makes you uncomfortable, feel completely free to not read this. 
> 
> thanks to Nemo for sensitivity reading this for me <3
> 
> shifting between afab and amab language for Keith so be prepared for that

There are multiple, undeniable facts in the universe. Water is wet. Space is big. Cosplay is stressful but fun. Dragon Age 2 didn’t deserve hate. 

 

Shiro loves Keith. 

Keith loves Shiro. 

 

Summer vacation is two weeks for Shiro, three for Keith and for all those three weeks, Keith will be lounging in Shiro’s apartment, in Shiro’s space, kissing him each morning and each evening, always their fingers slotted together. They sleep together in Shiro’s bed every night, sometimes spooning, sometimes cuddled up against each other - sometimes Keith gets too warm and squirms all the way to the edge of the bed, curled into a little ball. 

 

The first week goes by exactly like that: in domestic bliss, trying to fit themselves around not seeing each other face to face more than a few times per year. As Shiro lives alone, he’s had a hard time cleaning up, making the space ready for someone else. He bought two spare toothbrushes, doodled a little name plate for Keith in the bathroom, given Keith his thickest pillows. 

 

They cuddle every night and plan their future cosplays. Shiro has more cosplayer friends, one of them an actual cosplay model so Shiro knows photographers. Doing a photoshoot, a couple cosplay together is an exciting thought to both of them. 

 

The first week goes by peacefully, just like that.

 

The second week, a windy Monday finds Shiro waking up to weight settling on top of him, Keith’s slender warm hands on his face.Shiro grabs one of those beautiful hands and kisses each fingertip. Keith hums. He’s straddling Shiro, pink-cheeked and obscenely pretty in his dark red boxers and one of Shiro’s night shirts. 

“I was thinking,” Keith murmurs. He rocks a little, just a little but Shiro’s breath hitches. “We could take a shower today. Maybe a bath.” Keith leans lower and rubs his fingers over Shiro’s bare chest. “What do you say?” 

 

Shiro swallows. They’ve gotten off together before, but had kept their clothes on - Keith’s mouth has been wrapped around his cock, bitten his ear, his neck and Shiro has slipped his hands under Keith’s shirt before. But they haven’t really taken that one last step. Shiro blushes. “You sure?” He tugs his boyfriend closer, wraps his arms tightly around that slim waist. Shiro nuzzles into thick black hair. “I’d love that.” 

 

Keith nuzzles right back. “I know I’m ready but are you?” Keith rubs their noses together, presses a kiss to the very tip of Shiro’s proud nose. 

Shiro blushes deeper. “I- I’ve. I’ve studied. Googled some stuff. I’m - “ He whimpers when Keith rocks his hips again. “It’s new to me, but for you, I - I’m gonna do my best.” Shiro draws him down for a little kiss, brushes their noses together again. 

Keith grins. “Googled some stuff, eh? Porn, you mean?” He grabs Shiro’s hands, tugs them, guides them under the shirt, helps them be rid of said shirt. “Did you like it, big guy?” Keith nibbles Shiro’s lip, tweaks a nipple, rocks himself down again.

 

Shiro groans. “H- hey - it was very informative, but I - it’s you.” He cups Keith’s face and kisses him softly, sweetly. “Every part of you, I want to touch. Are you absolutely sure? You know I’ve been perfectly fine with this pace we’ve been going at - “ the rest of his words vanish into the kiss, Keith surging down like a beast, devouring Shiro’s lips, slipping his tongue in before Shiro can even twitch. 

 

It’s Shiro who’s left panting and Keith who’s left smirking. “Honestly, baby, I figured it was you who wanted to take things slow - I’ve been giving you signs all week -” Keith’s clever, devilish lips find Shiro’s nipple and bite it, lick it. “Your dick doesn’t scare me, Shiro. Now let’s go have morning sex in the shower.” Keith grinds down again, starts to laugh, groan when Shiro grabs his ass and pushes back. 

“That’s why you’ve started to wear my clothes,” Shiro murmurs, nibbles on a plush lower lip. “You wore nothing underneath yesterday morning too, you minx.”

Keith hums. “You stared at my ass way back when we first met. It’s alright, big guy, I stared at your package the first time we met too.” At that, he gets off Shiro. 

 

Shiro gapes, sits up, cheeks warm, his briefs tented. “H- hey - “ 

Keith bites his lips and slips from the bedroom, humming his way to the bathroom. 

 

The floor is warm, the bathroom mat fluffy and soft. Keith rubs his burning cheeks and checks himself in the mirror: pink cheeks, messed up hair, lips parted and wet like already ready for a kiss. Keith grins at his reflection. 

“I’m doing this, right?” His reflection winks when he winks. Keith takes in a deep, deep breath. It’s not the thing with his gender or his wonky hormones or his body - it’s that he’s so deeply in love with Shiro that it hurts. They’ve already shared their deepest darkest secrets with each other and this is just one more thing. 

 

Keith’s body is just his body. He can look at it now and not feel nauseated, he knows it through and through and now - now it’s the time to let Shiro know it thoroughly as well. Keith bites his lip as his cheeks bloom with red. His heart has begun to race.

 

Keith begins to squirm out of his boxers when he hears the door creak. Keith tucks his hair behind his ear and glances over his shoulder. 

 

Shiro stares at him, eyes dark. “Keith,” Shiro murmurs, voice definitely huskier than before. “Shouldn’t we - would the bed be better?” Shiro’s teeth dig into his lip. His eyes take in the sight of Keith, now fully naked, the boxers kicked towards the laundry basket. 

 

Keith lets his hips sway once, enticingly. “Big guy, I’ve already sucked your cock and you’ve rubbed me over the clothes. I think we’re both past the point of waiting. And besides, shower makes the clean up easier.” He turns and walks to Shiro, takes it so slow so Shiro can see him, all of him. 

 

Shiro gulps visibly. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Keith,” he murmurs and lets himself be kissed, tugs his briefs down. They kiss softly, briefly. Shiro is half-hard, his cock brushing tantalizingly against Keith but Keith retreats. 

 

“We can do it properly in bed after this, you worrywart.” Keith takes Shiro by the hand and leads him into the shower stall, turns the shower on - too cold. Shiro yelps and Keith laughs, pulls himself so close he can nuzzle Shiro’s jaw. Keith is more interested in kissing and nuzzling than actually showering. 

 

“I’ve been thinking of your cock for a while now, big guy,” Keith murmurs and turns his back so Shiro can wash it. 

Shiro’s hands twitch. “C-come on, you can’t just say it like that - “ Shiro’s palms are so big, spread on Keith’s shoulders and back like this. Shiro kisses his shoulder, sighs deeply against his ear. “I’ve been thinking of you for months now, baby.” 

 

Keith shivers, leans against the strong, warm body behind himself. He grabs Shiro’s hands and guides them low, over slim hips to the inviting, gentle curve of his thighs, of the little v heading for the place where Keith has begun to throb. 

Shiro’s hands twitch again. “You are so warm, baby. Always so warm,” he murmurs and rubs his hands on coarse dark hair, slips his fingers between Keith’s thighs. 

Keith nuzzles his jaw, keeps his hands on Shiro’s wrists. “Go on, Takashi.” Keith takes a deep breath, lets his thighs shift apart just a little. “Your hands are so big they barely fit in there - “

 

Shiro hums. “I read a lot of things, watched some things,” he murmurs, traces the very edges of Keith’s cunt, doesn’t stray quite far enough. “And foreplay is always the most important part. Isn’t it?” Shiro licks a droplet of water from Keith’s skin.

Keith quivers. “This is how it’s like with you, you’re a tease - ” He gulps and tries to tug on Shiro’s hands but they don’t move. He leaves a few lingering kisses to wherever he can reach on Shiro’s jawline, Shiro’s white strands tickling his face.

Shiro smiles. “We’re finally here with each other, fully, well, prepared. I want to take my time.” Curiously he brushes one fingertip over Keith’s folds, over the hardened little cock. “Is that so wrong?” 

 

Keith closes his eyes, nudges his nose against Shiro. Keith lets his hips sway once more, reveals his teeth when Shiro’s breath hitches. Shiro’s erection rubs against his ass, untouched and neglected. But when Keith tries to turn around, Shiro’s grip on him tightens. Shiro continues his little exploration, keeps sucking and nibbling on Keith’s shoulder and neck, keeps thrusting onwards with his hips, just enough to nudge Keith against the wall. 

“Oh - “ Shiro’s so damn careful, so damn slow. Keith places his palms on the wall and whines. “Hey come on now - just go for it with your fingers, I don’t - come on -” 

Shiro kisses all over his shoulders and his back, tugs him around and kisses him fully on the mouth. “How do you feel, baby? Should we take this to bed instead?” 

 

Keith kisses back, shameless in the way he writhes, tugs Shiro’s head down. “I want to get your mouth on me, you damn tease.” Keith sucks on Shiro’s tongue, groans when Shiro’s palms descend on his asscheeks, spread them, knead them, slip fingers between them to tease his back entrance. “Then I want to ride you. I’ve jerked off to you enough times to know I want to fucking ride you -” Keith yelps when Shiro lifts him. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s head and throbs, thoroughly wet between his thighs, his dick hard at the feeling of his boyfriend’s impeccable strength. 

 

“Fuck,” Keith grumbles, bites hard down on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“That,” Shiro agrees and carries him, wet from the shower and all, to the bedroom. Unceremoniously he dumps Keith on the bed and climbs between his legs, lays his kisses on the soft, damp inner thigh. 

Keith makes a little noise, wraps his leg around Shiro’s leg. “Fuck,” Keith says again. “Your sheets are gonna get wet - “

Shiro nuzzles against his thigh and inhales deeply. “They were gonna get wet anyway, baby,” he murmurs. 

 

A bolt of electricity rattles through Keith and he hides his face, toes curled, fingers curled. Shiro’s voice does that thing sometimes when he’s horny: it drops low, so husky, a sultry purr of a voice that wraps itself like honey around Keith and squeezes until all that remains is arousal. Keith feels himself dripping. 

He opens his legs for his boyfriend, lets his hands fall to the sheets. He gets on his elbows to watch. 

 

Shiro has wrapped his arms around Keith’s thighs and is focused on sucking light bruises on them, nuzzles the little sensitive spot where Keith’s hips end and his thigh begins. “You smell so good,” Shiro murmurs, his eyelashes fluttering. He glances up and smiles. 

 

Keith bites his lip. He’s never been like this with anyone. He will never be like this with anyone else. How could anyone else compare to the way Shiro’s eyes light up at the sight of him? At the way Shiro’s fingers have begun to trace the soft edges of his outer folds, gently parting them - oh. Ah. 

 

Shiro’s tongue is wet and warm when he curiously slips it between his fingers. 

 

Keith flops down. “It’s a little different, isn't it?” Keith murmurs, quivers when Shiro doesn’t continue to lick and instead slowly kisses Keith’s thighs, leaves little kisses on his cock and his folds, even slips a hand under Keith to tease his rim. 

“Yeah,” is all that Shiro whispers back. “You said you wanted to ride me - should I prepare you for that? Here?”” He licks between spread folds, moans like Keith’s cunt was the most delicious thing he’s ever licked. “Or maybe… here?” He brushes his fingertip against Keith’s ass, the little, unused pucker twitching at the touch.

 

Keith groans, his body tightening. “Both are fine, you jackass, just - get your mouth on me - “ 

 

Shiro chuckles, his nose brushing Keith’s pubic hair. “But you make the cutest sounds when I tease you, baby.” Shiro’s lips are sinfully soft when they wrap around Keith’s cock and begin to suck. He does it slowly, so slowly, like making love to it, his fingers part Keith’s folds once more and lick deep between them, the tip of his tongue rubbing against that warm, inviting entrance. 

 

Keith closes his  eyes and presses the heels of his hands to his eyelids, takes a deep breath, inhales deep, deep and quivers. He’s been rubbing himself off for ages and it’s been quite enough: the sex toy industry has gotten itself a good loyal customer from him but this? This is Shiro, his beloved Shiro, his darling Champion of Kirkwall. Shiro who Googled stuff, Shiro who always tries his best to be understanding and accepting and mostly always succeeds. Keith has been lost the second Shiro opened his mouth and spoke, asked for Keith’s pronouns instead of making assumptions.

 

Shiro blowing him is a little clumsy, admittedly, but he makes up for it with eagerness, with the little fond murmurs of Keith, damn, baby in between. Shiro licks him, Shiro sucks him, marvels at the softness of his folds and wet drip-drip-dripping, licks it all up like the most precious nectar.

 

Keith squirms and quivers, reaches down to grab Shiro’s hair to keep him there, keep him there for as long as Keith needs him. Keith doesn’t know this shit either but he directs Shiro where to go and how to do it, quicker, slower, not quite there, yes, there. Keith is the one who whispers for fingers and Shiro gives them to him. At two, Keith shoves Shiro off and orders him to lay down. 

 

Shiro’s panting when he does so, his ridiculous cock hard and thick. Keith practically salivates. “Fuck,” he groans and stumbles his way to the night table to yank out a packet of condoms and lube.

Shiro grabs the items and pulls Keith on him. “Are we gonna go through the whole package?” Shiro asks, his laughter dying on his lips when Keith rubs himself against his ridiculous cock. 

 

Keith is throbbing and burning and he wants, he wants to so bad. They lube up Shiro’s hand together and direct it back to Keith, into Keith. Keith rocks against it and smiles, throws his head back, hair long enough to curl over his shoulders. “Three, huh? I don’t think that’s enough - nh, Shiro - “ 

 

Shiro curls his fingers, twists. Shiro pants harder than Keith, his cock constantly throbbing against Keith. “You’re so wet, baby,” Shiro purrs and draws him down into a slow, sultry kiss. “May I?” 

 

Keith whines, reaching with shaky hands for a condom. “I don’t know, can you?” He hums, quirks an eyebrow, gets his lip nibbled for it. Shiro slips his fingers out and helps him rip the condom packet open and slip the little thing out. They share one more kiss and then Keith shifts. Together they lube Shiro’s cock up and slide the condom down, together they move and shift and touch until Keith is sinking, descending, perfect mouth opening into a moan. 

 

Shiro watches him reverently, strokes Keith’s shivering thighs and whispers the fondest praise. Shiro is shoved back into the pillows by Keith’s sweat-clammy hands. Keith rolls his hips and moans, so low and loud that his blush deepens. 

“You’re inside,” Keith whispers, utterly breathless. “You’re in me.” 

 

Shiro squeezes Keith’s thighs and smiles. “Yes, I am, baby. How do you feel?” 

Keith squeezes Shiro’s hands and takes a moment to breathe. Keith’s hair hangs heavy on his face, strands stuck to his sweaty temples. He rocks his hips, intertwines their fingers. “Fucking amazing, Takashi. Now. Move.”

  
  



End file.
